


All I Need Is You

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Hannibal and Will are preparing dinner when the power goes out.--Short and simple and fluffy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 27 - power outage  
> \--  
> I know being that it's Whumptober it probably should've been more angsty or sad, but I wanted fluff 😂  
> \--  
> Title from World's On Fire by Mike Shinoda  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal stirred the meat in the pan while Will chopped tomatoes, cilantro and lettuce. Will had finally convinced Hannibal to make tacos.. or at least the Hannibal equivalent of tacos--something Will had been craving for weeks.

"Darlin'?"

"Yes?"

"Smells real good. Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you've tried it, dear Will."

"Everything you cook is delicious, 'm sure this won't be any different."

"I hope so, I've never cooked let alone eaten something so _plain_."

"It's not plain at all, Hannibal. You already tasted the meat once to see if it needed more cumin. Was it plain when you tasted it then?"

"No, perhaps plain wasn't the correct term-" Hannibal stops mid-sentence when suddenly all the lights turn off.

"Did the power just shut off?"

"It seems we're experiencing a blackout."

"Fuck. I'm starving, is the meat cooked enough to eat?"

"It's no longer raw, and as you said I already tasted it."

"Don't be a jackass, I'm hungry.. you know how I get when I can't eat."

"What's the term you've used before, hangry?"

"Yes, absolutely yes."

"Find my phone and use the flashlight on it, so we can get some candles out and put together our plates."

Will sighs and searches for Hannibal's phone, he finally finds it on the table next to the front door.

"I don't know why you don't keep this in your pocket."

"Pray tell, my love, where is your phone that you had to go searching for mine? In your pocket?"

Will's glad his face isn't illuminated by the cell phone light, his cheeks must be bright red with embarrassment. "You know my phone is upstairs on the charger."

"So do not try to scold me for not having my phone in my pocket."

"At least mine is on the charger, yours was literally sitting by the front door."

"Yes, because upon entering our home I emptied my coat pockets, I'm sure you noticed my keys and a few scraps of paper, a pen and a cough drop sitting there as well."

"Yes." Will says as he pulls candles out of the cabinet. "Where do you want these?"

"Two on the dining room table, one on the side table. One in here and save the others for when we go up to bed after dinner."

Will nods though Hannibal cannot see him, he sets one candle out and lights it, "I'll prepare our plates, you go set up the candles in the dining room."

Hannibal enters carrying two plates just as Will gets the last candle lit. "Either you plated that incredibly quickly or I got distracted and lit the candles too slowly."

"You did fine, my love. Thank you. Now sit, and eat." He sets one of the plates in-front of Will, before setting his own down before sitting.

"Holy shit, Hannibal, this is delicious." Will says, with food still in his mouth.

The candle light illuminates Hannibal's face in such a way that even as he frowns he looks beautiful.

"Please do not speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Will mumbles.

They finish their meal and places their plates into the sink, Hannibal flips the water on for a moment and rinses them at least, he blows out the candle followed by the ones in the dining room and leads Will up to their bedroom.

Hannibal lights the remaining candles and places them around the room--the soft warm glow is nice.

"Lay with me, mylimasis."

Will strips out of his clothes and crawls under the blankets completely naked.

"I hadn't intended for you to be naked, but I am certainly not complaining." Hannibal smiles softly and he removes his own clothes.

"It's going to start getting cold soon, the heater turned off too. We're going to have to warm each other up."

"I have the utmost confidence that we can find a way to warm up." Hannibal folds the blanket down and gets into bed, pulling Will close, arms around him.

Will pulls the blanket up and over them. "Mm, warmer already." He nuzzles at Hannibal's neck as he speaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
